How do you explain love?
by kiratorii
Summary: How do you explain such a mysterious feeling? My take on the meaning and the different thoughts behind love? A series of short stories. No flames please! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Do i love you

**How do you explain love?**

**Syaoran POV**

* * *

How would you explain love? "Strange, mysterious, fuzzy and totally incomprehensable" were the words Syaoran thought could be used...

Who could explain the mystery of Sakura Kinomoto? All he knew was everytime he looked at her, that sweet innocent smile who could mesmerize people, those deep emeralds eyes that held unfathomable depths. Was he in love with her? He didn't know. All he knew was everytime he gazed in that face, he was lost in the unique deep shade of emerald, complemented with that sweet smile, the dense aura around her, seeing yet being unable to tell between simple friendship and something deeper. Apart and alone all he could think of was her... His every fibre of being yearned to be with her... To hold her in his arm tightly and never let her go.

Was this the feeling that he understood...? That he knew that burned within his very soul...? Was this what it meant to be in love with that special someone in his life that he would be with forever?

Was he in love with Sakura Kinomoto...?

* * *

**A/N:** Hiii! Sorry it's so short, but it's something i plan to expand on depending on people's reaction to this. This was a fanfic i got sudden inspiration for in the dead of the night and just had to write it down. It'll be written in short stories based on the different themes exploring love, the emotions and feelings that follows it and people's thoughts and muses on it. Suggestions on themes to explore and constructive critism is welcome. Flames unwanted. Focuses solely on Sakura x Syaoran at the moment. Also thanks to Hittocere for inspiring me by reading his/her writer's profile and story. ( My apologies by i'm unsure of your gender if you see this Hittocere)

Review please!

Ja ne~

Kira


	2. Walking the distance

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Thanks to Hittocere for helping me to read and improve the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's Charecters they belong to clamp. Neither do i own any song lyrics if used.  
**

**Words in bold italic come from the song Look through your eyes by Phil Collins  
**

* * *

**Walking the Distance**

**Sakura POV**

* * *

It is said absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Is such a thing possible over the long distance in between us?" Sakura mused. Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong and she yearned deeply to see him. She didn't have any idea why but every minute, every second she found herself wishing she was right the beside Syaoran.

Her head was in a whirl, thoughts a blur of feelings crashing into her skull making a jumbled mess. It felt like amassive puzzle she just couldn't solve because someone else held half the pieces. No matter how many times she tried to make heads or tails of it, she just could not get the right answer. Hugging the bear Syaoran had sewn close to her heart, she wished she had been able to pluck up the courage to tell him the words in her heart, the words she desired to say "Don't go away and leave me here..."

_**There are things in life you learn and oh in time you'll see, it's out there somewhere waiting...**_

She didn't realise... She felt so dense... How could she have missed that special person right in front of her? Just there waiting, always comforting her, always there supporting her. She learned so much from himfinding a kind and warm soul in him to hold her close. How could she have been so blind?

_**So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you**_

Maybe all she needed was to take that first step of courage. To finally open her eyes and see the person standing there at the end of the road, the person guiding and protecting her from a distance.

Maybe now she would finally have the courage to tell him how she felt... That she Sakura Kinomoto was madly in love with Li Syaoran and she would go the distance for him...

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The time frame i imagined it to be set was during the period after episode 70 when Syaoran was back in Hong Kong. Anyway i'll really appreciate it if you guys could review. Just one would even make my day. 3 Also if you have any request of themes of relationship and love that you think would be interesting to see written, do suggest please.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kira  
**


	3. Afraid of falling in love

**Thanks to Hittocere for beta reading the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp. Neither do I own any of the songs if used in the chapters I write.**

**Without further ado enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Afraid of falling in love**

_How do we know if that person we like returns our feelings till we try?_

**Sakura POV**

He loves me...? He loves me not...? Something pounding none to subtlety in her chest that perhaps that wasn't a question she wanted to hear the answer to. For if he loved her surely that would burst, and if not... She could not bear the ache if Syaoran did not feel the same as she did. What was so uniquely Kinamoto Sakura that would draw him in? Was it her looks? Her strengths, which he had originally mocked during their Clow contest? Her normally cheery disposition? Perhaps it was her upbeat personality? She could barely hold off the upcoming headache at trying to understand what it was that Syaoran saw when he looked at her.

"How can I yearn for this if I do not know he feels? Do I dare to take the step forward and find out? To trip head over heels into the giant sandbox that holds so many broken hearts?" Sakura mused sadly, "Will I regret what I find there? Is it truly better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all? Why was it so hard to ask, or even to tell if he even likes me back?" The bittersweet lullaby of hope and tenderness lurking so near beside her, if she grasped it would it lead her to Syaoran. Or would they slip clear through and miss him entirely. With every ounce of courage she had once used to capture the Clow cards she set to find out.

**Syaoran POV**

"Is there a place I hold in Sakura's heart? If there is would it respond with the same amount of compare and compassion that she exhibits towards all the things she loves in her life? Is it so deep that we both could drown in it so easily we wouldn't care if we ever surfaced from it again? If I make the first confession, will she accept it with that soul shattering smile of light and hope?" It made his head hurt, this confusing illogical feeling that was love. It swirled in his mind making promises of grandeur and acceptance, taking stock of everything he had and how he would throw everything away to hear her say she loved him back.

He knew with every fibre of his being. That sweet innocent smile with those deep eyes. The cheerful aura around her that just cheered everyone. No matter the sadness, no matter the frustration... Whatever feelings and emotions, all of those were lost whenever he was around her. There was something about her that simply just took all the bad feelings away. That kindness that was so warm and soft and fuzzy. All of it he loved... all of it he wanted... He just wanted her, yet why was he so afraid to take that first step?

**Normal POV**

"Can I love the other? Will I take that chance to taste the bittersweet fruit of love?" both wondered.

With that single thought. That special magical connection of bond between them that they had yet to figure out in themselves connected and something new... something magical was etched in the red thread of destiny...

_**Sakura Kinomoto will you be my girlfriend and stay with me Li Syaoran for forever and always...?**_

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiii. Why do I use bittersweet love? It's because I feel that when u find the right one, when you know that person who will be your soulmate for life, it feels so magical and heartwarming. Yet when a relationship between two people who deeply and truly love each other doesn't work out it hurts so much and feels so bitter and painful. (This is my personal opinion. I know opinions vary.) There is a general vague outline to the progessing of the relationship though it isn't too obvious. Hope you loved Chapter 3 and See you in the next chapter.**

**Review please! You'll be much loved by Sakura chan! **

**Arigatou. =]**

**Ja ne**

**Kira **


End file.
